1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electrical apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a detachable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In pace with technology, a convertible notebook is developed which integrates the functions of notebook and tablet computers. In particular, the convertible notebook includes a tablet computer and a keyboard module. The tablet computer and the keyboard module can be combined and electrically connected as a notebook computer. Alternatively, the tablet computer can be separated from the keyboard module to be operated alone.
In a typical convertible notebook, the keyboard module has a hook and a linkage mechanism linked to the hook, and the tablet computer on the other hand has a hook groove. When the tablet computer is combined with the keyboard module, the hook is engaged to the hook groove. When an user attempts to separate the combined tablet computer and the keyboard module, he or she can push or pull the linkage mechanism on the keyboard module to move the hook away from the hook groove, thereby separating the tablet computer from the keyboard module.
However, in the foregoing convertible notebook, the user has to operate the linkage mechanism so as to move the hook away from the groove, which is inconvenient for the user.